Going for Gold
by Tato Potato
Summary: You can be anything you want to be, a doctor, a nurse, an astronaut, you could be a pilot, an olympic gold medallist, a soldier. No matter what you want to do in life, you can do it, you just have to have faith, relax, trust and then you will succeed.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on a recent trip I made to Tanzania on a medical programme this summer. I wrote it on my return journey after what can only be described as the trip of a lifetime. I spend most of my life flying, and I wanted to write a story that incorporated something exciting happening on a plane. I hope you enjoy it :)**

Cal and I met back in 2016. I was working in an airport when he and his brother had been travelling through on a trip to visit a friend of theirs who had moved to America. I had been grabbing a coffee at the gate before heading onto the aircraft to start our preparation for the flight. Cal and his brother Ethan were onboard the flight, when one of the air hostess's, Sarah had become ill. She collapsed in the cockpit and it was Dr Caleb Knight who came to our rescue. I landed the plane and helped transfer Sarah to the hospital, Holby City Hospital. When Sarah was discharged, I said she could stay with me for a couple of days since she needed to be looked after. Cal gave me his phone number, suggesting I call him should Sarah's condition get worse, or should I need someone to give me a hand looking after her. I kept the number, phoning him frequently with 'updates' on her condition. It was after a week that Cal came over for dinner, later asking me if I wanted to go out for dinner again sometime. It became a regular thing until nearly a year later we were engaged and married in a small ceremony at the local registry office. We went on a honeymoon to Africa where we had the time of our lives, enjoying our time together, just the two of us. A year later we returned with news that I was expecting. Since I was only in the early stages of pregnancy I was still permitted to fly, though Cal insisted on accompanying me on every flight, sitting in first class, ensuring that I was looking after myself. He would book two seats, side by side, one for him and one for myself, so that when I was given my break and the co-pilot was in charge I could get some rest, under his watchful eye just by his side. One particular instance, Cal and I had travelled to Dubai on a trip and were returning home, on what was supposed to be my last flight before our baby was born, after that stage I would be too pregnant to fly. But it was at that time that we realised that things were not as they seemed...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reviews:**_

 _ **Tanith Panic - Good to have you back and this is an intriguing beginning.** Thanks for being the first and only person to review the first chapter! I'm glad you liked it. Its great to be back and I am sorry that I haven't been uploading stories in a while. I hope to start writing more stories soon! Thanks for bearing with me! x_

* * *

 _ **I don't normally write in the first person, so please bear with me on this. I just feel the story has more character and personality if I write it from the perspective of one character. Hope you like it :)**_

 **Written from Cal's wife, Kate's perspective:**

We were in the taxi on the way to the airport when I first realised that I could be in labour. It wasn't as painful as I had thought it might be but it was still quite bad. The pain wasn't regular and it wasn't intense, beside I was only 6 months pregnant so there was no way I could be in labour. When we arrived at the airport Cal took our bags and checked us in whilst I went to the toilet and grabbed a copy of a newspaper to read. Cal and I wandered through the airport, hand in hand as we headed toward our gentleman behind the desk checked my pass before ushering me forward. I stayed beside my husband, slipping my hand behind his back, gripping tightly to his and clenching my teeth. The pain was unbearable. He looked at me questioningly before handing over his passport and ticket to the young man. 'He's with me' I muttered as the gentleman was about to send my husband away. He ushered us onto a bus which was to take us to the aircraft.

'Are you sure you are alright Katherine? I'm not sure you are in a fit condition to be flying' he whispered, concern etched on his beautiful features.

'I'll be fine, don't worry about me' I smiled weakly. The aircraft came into view and my heart began to soar. I'm not normally nervous when it comes to flying but a small part of me was scared. I think Cal noticed this because he wrapped his arms around me. He didn't need to say anything but I knew he was worrying about me. As the bus stopped, Cal planted a kiss on my forehead before taking our bags. Despite my insistence to carry my own belongings Cal refused to allow me to carry my bags given my condition. Being 6 months pregnant doesn't make me an invalid. I climbed the stairs and boarded the aircraft, leading Cal towards the cockpit. I removed my blazer, hanging it in the closet before sitting on one of the seats. Cal tidied away my bags into the closet before sitting beside me.

'Are you okay?' He asked, his voice a deep husky whisper, sending a small shiver down my spine. Another small dull ache made itself known in my lower back causing me to hesitate for a moment, something Cal picked up on. 'Babe?' He asked.

'I'm alright, its just a small twinge it's nothing' I replied with a weak smile. I tried to lift myself out of my seat but somehow ended up not being able to get up. Cal jumped up and helped me to my feet, pulling me into a strong embrace.

'I love you darling' he murmured. 'I love you too, now let me get on before the other passengers arrive' I told him before heading to the cockpit. I was introduced to my co-pilot, a young man who had only been flying for a few years, called James. He seemed eager to get started and we began our preflight safety checks whilst our passengers prepared for take-off. 'Would you like to make our initial announcement?' I asked James.

Since he was so new to the job I thought he might like a little responsibility. 'Are you sure?' He asked, unsure.

'Of course, there is a format but if you follow that, you'll be fine' I sat back, handing him the slip of paper with the necessary information scribbled on before entering some information into the computer system. In 7 hours time we would be landing back in the UK, and returning back to life in Holby. I know Cal didn't want to return to his life working on the NHS but after our baby was born, he would have no choice. With our announcements and safety briefings complete, we began taxiing to the runway. James looked slightly perturbed as I initiated the take off. As we glided along the runway he seemed scared, but the moment we lifted off, it was as though a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. I always enjoyed taking off, that's why I was oblivious to the pain that was beginning to erupt in my back.

'Flight 357 this is air traffic control, can you confirm your designated altitude?' The radio crackled.

'Air traffic control this is flight 357 our designated altitude is confirmed at 30,000 feet' I replied, before sitting back in my seat and flicking the auto pilot on.

'Kate, I'm just going to fetch a drink, can I get you anything?' He asked.

'A cup of black tea would be lovely thank you' I answered, rubbing my aching back. When he returned with out drinks a few minutes later I was stood behind my chair, leaning on it, with a hand clasped to my back.

'Are you alright Kate?' He asked.

'Yeah, just a strain, I must have slept awkwardly. I'll be alright. We've got seven hours, do you want to get some sleep, and then after a couple of hours we can switch?' I asked knowing that he would need to rest soon since he had been stressing about the flight so much.

'Sure and then at the half way point we can swap until the landing when of course we will have to work together' he agreed. He left the cockpit and as the door opened I caught a glimpse of Cal. He was sat in the first class cabin, right by the front of the aircraft, he was eating his meal but as the door opened looked up and gave me a small wave. I waved back, giving him a quick smile before returning to the task at hand, keeping the aircraft in the sky. A pain rushed through my lower back and stomach, making me cry out in pain. We were only an hour into the flight and I was starting to worry. The pain took the air from my lungs making it hard to breathe. I sat down, rubbing my back more forcefully, trying to ease the pain. Twenty minutes later the pain returned again, this time it was worse. This only continued a few more times, before I started to cry out in agony. An air hostess was passing and entered the cockpit to find me leaning on the back on my chair with tears running down my cheeks.'Captain Jones, is everything alright? Can I get you anything?' She asked, her voice a soft whisper.

'I need you to fetch my husband, Dr Knight, he's sitting in seat 2A. Tell him its important' I sobbed. The air hostess ran to fetch Cal, maintaining a cool exterior in order to avoid panicking the other passengers.

'Excuse me Dr Knight, you are needed in the cockpit, the captain wants to speak with you' she stated, leading him to where I was. Cal knocked on the door before opening it.

'Kate, babe? Are you alright?' He asked. As I turned around he saw that I was in a state, my hair was sticking to my face, I was crying and I was in agony. 'What's wrong darling?' He asked worriedly.

'Back hurts, can't breathe, hurts so much' I whimpered, doubling over.

'Alright, can you fetch my bag from under my seat and bring it' he asked the air hostess before helping me sit down. He rubbed my back for me whilst the air hostess brought the bag. I was trying my best to remain calm but the pain was intolerable. Cal rummaged through the bag before producing a pair of gloves and his stethoscope. He pulled on the gloves before putting the stethoscope in his ears. 'Hold still darling, I'm just going to check on the baby, before we have a look at your back' he whispered. I nodded, gripping the chair tightly, my knuckles turning white.

He placed the cold stethoscope on my bump, under my shirt. I flinched. 'Okay darling, just one more minute' he murmured. 'Okay, don't be alarmed, but I think you might be in labour' he explained.

'What?!' I shrieked.

'Calm down babe. Now I'm going to check you over so we can see the position of the baby, and how you are progressing, we also need to check the size of the baby too' Cal explained. I nodded, gripping Cal's gloved hand tightly. 'I'm going to need you to lie back carefully for me so we can check on our baby. Lie back, careful, that's it nice and slowly, perfect. Now bend your knees like so, and relax, I've got you' he murmured. After a few minutes of examining the bump and seeing how far I had progressed, Cal came to the conclusion that I was in fact nearly full term and not 6 months pregnant as I had originally thought and two centimetres dilated. 'Listen, it means that there is no need to panic, the baby is not premature and it is a healthy size. You just need to try and stay calm and breathe so the baby doesn't get distressed. Can we get some blankets and pillows and could someone please fetch the co-pilot' Cal ordered whilst helping me to her feet. He rubbed my back for me once more as we walked up and down the cockpit, in an effort to ease the pain.

James appeared in the doorway looking rather flustered. 'Umm is everything okay?' He asked.

'Just peachy, radio air traffic control and tell them we need to land as soon as possible please. We need an ambulance to meet us at the terminal too' I instructed.

'What is the ambulance for?' James asked.

'We have a pregnant woman in labour' I replied. Despite my scruffy appearance James was oblivious to my condition.

'Have we got a doctor on board?' He asked.

'I'm here mate' Cal replied.

'Why the hell aren't you with the patient?' He asked.

'He is, I'm right here' I explained gritting my teeth.

'Okay darling, breathe just breathe through the contraction' Cal whispered. James gasped.

'Oh gosh, right um let me get that ambulance sorted, how are we going to land though?' He started flapping.

'James, shut up and listen, get the air traffic control on the line and do what I've said, let me worry about that' I muttered.

'Air traffic control this is flight 357, do you copy?' James asked through the radio.

'Flight 357 how can we help?' The radio responded.

'We need to land ASAP and we have a medical emergency on board requiring urgent medical assistance upon landing' he explained.

'Roger that, land at Holby International Airport' the air traffic control tower replied. The airport was only an hour away from our current position.

'Right we'll land in an hour, goodness know how though' James told me.

'I'll do it' I replied.

'What?!' Cal and James shrieked.

'No way, you can't fly in your condition' Cal argued.

'There is no other option, I'll manage' I replied. I checked the statistics before leaning against the door groaning in pain. Cal pressed his fingers into my lower back and rubbed my spine, gently massaging my pain away. Time slowly passed and the pain was getting worse.

'Holby air traffic control to flight 357, you are cleared for landing, the ambulance in on standby with a doctor attending' I hauled myself from the floor where I had been sat leaning against Cal and took my seat.

I gestured to the third seat by the door. 'Cal, stay here, just in case' I murmured. A hint of fear washed over me. This was it. Cal took his seat whilst James took his. 'Right James make the announcement' I ordered.

'Ladies and gentlemen we are beginning our approach to Holby International Airport, please stow you hand luggage and return your seats to the upright position. Once the plane has landed we ask that you remain in your seats until otherwise instructed since we have a medical emergency onboard' James explained.

I let out a cry. 'Kate?' Cal asked. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, holding it tightly as the pain increased. I let out a breath before beginning to relax.

'Are you alright?' James asked.

'I'm fine, let's just get this over with' I muttered. I went through the motions of the landing before handing the controls to James.'You do the rest, just lower the plane down slowly and lift the flaps that's all you need to do, the rest is done' I told him as I cradled my bump. The pain getting worse and more regular as the seconds ticked by. Cal took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

'Breathe love, just breathe' he smiled. The landing went without a fault and the plane drifted to a halt. I removed my seatbelt and went to stand before dropping to the ground as the pain engulfed me. I couldn't move, everything hurt, and the pain was so bad. I've never felt more scared in my life. I wanted it to be over because I couldn't cope with it.

'CCCAAAAAALLLLL' I screamed, my face turning red and my voice shaking. He hurried over.

'Okay, get the paramedics here now please mate, and hurry' Cal yelled over to James, crouching beside me.

'I can't do this Cal, it hurts' I whimpered.

'You are doing an amazing job, you've just landed a plane whilst in labour, you can do anything' Cal smiled.


End file.
